


Somewhere We All Belong

by HikariNoHimeWriter



Series: We find love right where we are [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Amaryllis is best sis, Angst, First Love, Fluffy, Hurt & Comfort, Hyouga can't handle shit well, M/M, No beta we die like humans, SecretSanta2019TKS, Senku's a babey, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tsukasa's lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: There are certain changes in life even Senku can deal with.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Hyouga/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: We find love right where we are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	Somewhere We All Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/gifts).



> A gift for my dear Ani! I'm not your original gifter, but I hope you like it nonetheless!  
> This was fun to write, and it's my first time writing a poly ship as well. I went with your second prompt: "Character A and B haven't spoken in a year.. B sees A out with character C and gets unreasonably jealous. Character C doesn't mind sharing ;3"  
> Enjoy the ride <3

Senku doesn’t deal well with changes. No matter what kind or reason, anxiety and self-doubt always cloud his judgment and threaten to stop him from achieving his goals. It happened when he first went to middle school and came back running to his father, when he gave up on going to London for a conference he was invited to.

It happened a year ago when _he_ left.

He pauses, taking in a deep breath. No, he can’t think about that. Even if he was tempted, almost desperate to leave the school that only brought him painful memories, Senku resisted and now his high school diploma stands proud on his bedroom wall. He made it and is going college at 15. His father is proud of him. Senku is proud of himself. Now he only needs to leave the things he _almost_ did where they belong: in the past.

Senku closes his baggage at the same time a soft knock on the door catches his attention. Byakuya always had that soft look on his face whenever he looked at Senku. It’s there now, even if tears threaten to fall as well. His little boy is leaving home for at least four years to live in another country entirely. No amount of pride can stop the worry from coming, nor the sadness brought by an empty home.

Senku knows all that. That’s why he doesn’t flinch away when his father’s arms pull him into a hug. “You got it, champion,” he whispers on Senku’s ear.

The nickname makes Senku close his eyes. _He_ was the one who called him champion. He doesn’t let that stop him from appreciating the sentiment, though. He knows his father never meant to hurt him.

He groans, pushing his father away. “Too much lovey-dovey-ness for me. Let’s go now.”

Byakuya laughs that boisterous laugh of his. He grabs Senku’s baggage, knowing that even the weight could serve as another reason for Senku to second guess himself.

Senku glances over his room one last time. It looks barren almost now without his books, posters and favorite bed sheets. His gaze falls on the shark plush sitting on one of his shelves, the last colorful thing in the room. Brown button eyes seem as though they’re looking straight at Senku.

Senku hates that shark. It brings too many memories of _him_ , things that Senku would rather forget. But the damned thing is in his arms as Byakuya drives him to the airport. He refuses to think _why_. Byakuya doesn’t ask either, so Senku doesn’t say a word about it.

_It’s better this way._

* * *

* * *

The travel is longer than Senku expected. He holds the map his father drew for him. It’s better than the glaring screen of his phone and safer too. The last thing he needs right after arriving in London is getting robbed.

Thankfully the street patterns are easy to follow. He finds his new apartment building soon enough. The landlord is a gentle old man. Senku half-expected in real life English to be like the Texas man joke. It isn’t. He can keep track of what he’s saying just fine, which is a more than pleasurable surprise. His new home is nothing like the apartment he shared with his father. This one is just a four-room flat, nothing more 27m². The furniture consists only of the things he knows he’ll truly need.

A tiny little home for a tiny little Senku. It works well. He doesn’t feel overwhelmed. He likes it.

Senku busies himself with unpacking. He fills his shelves with all the books he was allowed to bring with him. He’ll make sure to buy more soon. He replaces the plain white bed sheets with his stars-patterned ones. He eats from the premade meal the landlord left ready for him. He still prefers his father’s horrible food.

There’s a message from his father. It soothes Senku a little, knowing that they’re just one message and call apart.

_I miss you already, old man._

That night he hugs the shark to sleep. He hates that plushie. It doesn’t stop dreams of _him_ from coming. Senku only hugs it tighter in response.

* * *

* * *

The campus is bustling with energy. Senku expected that given it’s the first day, but it still overwhelms him. Finding his way around to the classroom proves itself to be quite the challenge, but he manages somehow.

All his classmates stop talking a second too long when he walks in. Senku does his very best to ignore all of them. He still wishes he had something to hug and squeeze. Squeezing things always help him feel better. His minds wanders back to the shark plush he left on his bed, but he quickly shakes his head. Senku still hates the damned thing.

The people around him go back to their chatting soon enough. As Senku expected, they were just curious with the rather young student but gave up once said student showed no interest. It happened during his graduation ceremony. He knows it’ll happen many times yet.

Knowing doesn’t make it any less scary.

The first week is a tense affair for Senku. He struggles to keep up with his professors and fellow classmates. Some of their English _is_ a Texas man talking really, really fast. He doesn’t understand half of their idioms, but is reticent to ask. They’re all older than him and his self-esteem can definitely do without people making fun of him now.

During his second week, however, a girl called Amaryllis comes over to talk to him. Amaryllis is beautiful and kind, but also scary when she wants. Senku likes her, trusts her enough to ask her to pair up with him for the next assignment. Their combined work proves to be a big success.

In his third week he catches sight of a boy with snow white hair talking to Amaryllis. She comes back stomping her feet and complaining that Hyouga is a stupid brute. Senku wonders if Hyouga is also Japanese, but the thought flies away quickly as they hurry back to classroom.

He doesn’t see or hear anything about Hyouga. Maybe it’s better this way. Senku’s already accumulating too many distractions. And, right now, all he needs to do is keep focusing in his studies and the future lying ahead of him.

That’s for the best...

* * *

* * *

Senku glares at Simba. The shark plush glares back at him. He still doesn’t know why he decided to give the damned thing a name after almost two years. Maybe it’s because he’s lonely, lonely enough not even his workload in college can distract him from it.

It doesn’t matter, though. He still has work to do. His next assignment is complicated and will be due in three days. Senku really should start it now...

But he’s also hungry. He’s yet to have lunch and there’s nothing on his fridge. Senku grabs his phone and money and leaves the flat. The sky is grey above the city, just as it was most days since he came. It doesn’t take long for him to buy everything he needs to last at least another five days. None of them are healthy food, but it’s all he can do by himself. It’s better than risking burn the flat down trying to cook.

Nothing out of the ordinary happens in his way back either. He nods at the three ladies who seem to do nothing but water their gardens and drink tea, pets a stray kitten he ends up bringing back to the vet across his street and even gives a small smile to his landlord. It’s just a normal day, until it isn’t anymore.

Senku is yet to meet his neighbor from across the corridor. Every time he leaves and comes back the door is closed. But not today. Today it’s being held open by someone with familiar snow white hair. Senku doesn’t dislike snow. He doesn’t dislike Hyouga either, even if he just knows the man’s name through Amaryllis.

He doesn’t flinch at the man’s harsh Japanese. He’s impatience, Senku can tell that just from hearing his voice. Senku struggles to unlock his door with all the bags he’s holding. He can feel Hyouga’s gaze on his back. It’s heavy, but not overwhelming. He can handle it.

“Hyou, where did you put my keys?” A second voice emerges from Hyouga’s flat.

Senku’s eyes widen, heart suddenly skipping a beat. He almost forgets how to breathe. _It’s him_ , is all his mind can focus on, _but why? Why now? Why here? Why with him?_

_Why not me?_

He hears a loud _aha!_ coming from the opposite flat followed by obviously excited footsteps. That’s when Senku snaps out of his daze. He opens his door and quickly closing it behind him. But no matter how quick he was, it doesn’t stop him catching a glimpse of long brown hair and a radiant smile. A smile that was once meant for Senku.

Senku doesn’t realize he’s sitting on the floor, bags all around him and tears falling from his eyes. He can’t focus on the present, can’t leave the past behind, not after seeing _his_ face again. And it hurts. It hurts so much Senku can’t breathe.

_I’ll protect you from anyone!_

_I like staying with you._

_I think you’re my best friend._

_Here, a gift for you!_

_See you tomorrow, Senku!_

Senku sobs at all those memories. He looks at Simba, left on the couch and seemingly still glaring at him. Senku hates the shark plush. He hates it with all his strength. It just reminds him of too many things he would rather forget.

Because _Tsukasa_ gave it to him.

* * *

* * *

Senku does everything in his power to avoid his neighbor, going as far as to rearrange his routine entirely. He hates changes, even when they’re necessary for him to keep going. It doesn’t stop the distress from eating him alive. He’s lucky he found a friend as nice as Amaryllis. He wouldn’t get through the exams week without her help.

 _He was just as nice_ , that small, stupid voice whispers in his head, _that didn’t stop him from leaving me_.

Senku knows his father noticed something was wrong the last time they talked over video chat. But Byakuya is the one who knows him the best and doesn’t push him, instead focusing on telling him how the Jaxa invited him for another mission. Byakuya is more than excited to see his old friends again. Senku wishes only the best for his father, even if he knows he’ll miss their daily messages and weekly calls.

He still hugs Simba to sleep. Senku’s yet to understand why he gave a lion’s name to a shark plush. He remembers wanting the purple lion from the festival’s stand, but the shark was all Tsukasa got for him. Maybe that’s the reason. Or it could also have something to do with the fact that there’s a lion in Tsukasa’s name.

It doesn’t matter. Tsukasa left him. He’s started over and seems happy in another relationship. Senku knows that. Hyouga couldn’t be anything but Tsukasa’s boyfriend. Tsukasa never gave nicknames to other people, after all.

Not even Senku.

He huffs, annoyed at himself for letting that man affect him so much. It’s stupid, he knows that. Tsukasa doesn’t care about him, he wouldn’t have left if he did.

The doorbell rings, snapping Senku out of his daze. He wipes his eyes, getting rid of any tears he may have shed. Senku’s wearing nothing but his E=mc² pajamas. He doesn’t care about it, just going to open the door. It could only be Amaryllis or his landlord. They’re the only ones close enough to pay him visits.

It’s not them. The person on his doorstep makes Senku freeze.

Almost two years. It’s been almost two years since those amber eyes looked at him. But never like this. Never like they were seeing a ghost.

The door closes before Senku can think anything about it. His hands shake around the key as he locks the door.

He doesn’t want to think of the look in Tsukasa’s eyes. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the _Senku_ coming from the other side, especially not when that faint call was followed by Hyouga’s voice. He doesn’t want to cry anymore, but he does, and this time he can’t call his father for comfort.

People say becoming an adult is difficult, painful and lonely. Senku’s not an adult. He’s just a lost kid trying to find a place to belong.

He just _can’t_.

* * *

* * *

Senku still can’t believe he’s been in London for almost six months now. Everything happened so fast and at the same time not fast enough. He thought his interest in classes and learning would dull after that day. And, while he didn’t feel as eager anymore, Senku’s doing his best to not fall behind.

Amaryllis doesn’t question him when he asks to stay in her house for a couple of weeks. Her apartment is even closer to their college and they need to get prepared for the final exams. He’s not running away. He’s just gaining time... Time to steady himself again, to get used to the fact that one person he loved as more than a friend is happy with someone else.

He’s glad Amaryllis doesn’t ask. Instead, she distracts him from thinking too much about it.

They watch _The Walking Dead_ and laugh of the plot holes. They walk around the park in search of any interesting stone. They go to the movies and cry together over _The Beauty And The Beast_. Senku notices the session is different from the ones he used to go to with Yuzuriha and Taiju. The lights are less bright and the sounds not as loud. There are gentle-looking people on every door, often speaking quietly to any child who feels agitated.

When they left the movies, Amaryllis gives him a gift. It’s a beautiful Beast plush doll. Senku hugs it tight, enjoying just how soft it feels against his chest. Amaryllis smiles at him, “I heard hugging soft things helps some people with the Asperger.”

It does. Senku’s smile tells her so. He had trouble sleeping the past weeks without Simba. But Mufasa will help him now, even if it’s not a gift from Tsukasa.

The way back to her place is just as blissful as the whole day, until it isn’t anymore. Dread fills Senku’s body at the sight of snow white hair and squinted dark eyes. Hyouga looks angry, but he always does. His eyes narrow at him when he sees Senku.

“We gotta talk,” he says in Japanese. Amaryllis looks between them with a mix of worry and confusuion. Senku doesn’t want to talk. He doesn’t want to stay alone with the man who stole Tsukasa away. But he has a feeling Hyouga won’t take _no_ for an answer.

He’s still hugging his little beast tight when Hyouga takes him back to the park. The place is fairly empty now, with the sun setting slowly behind the buildings. Senku doesn’t say anything, so Hyouga is the one to break the silence, “The landlord was asking where you were.”

His Japanese is heavy with a British accent Senku can’t pinpoint now. He wonders if Hyouga’s just stayed here for that long or if he simply never went to Japan. “But that’s not why you came,” he says in a small voice.

Hyouga huffs, “No, it’s not.” He looks at Senku for a moment too long to be comfortable. Senku greatly dislikes the feeling. “I have no idea what happenned between you and Tsu—” _Tsu. The nicknames are a thing between them._ “—but I want you to make it up.”

“Nothing happened between us,” Senku answers right away. It’s not a lie. They never fought. They went to a science fair together. Tsukasa promised to go with him to the new observatory the next day. _See you tomorrow_ , he said. But he didn’t come back, not that day, not ever.

 _He didn’t even say goodbye_.

He feels Hyouga can see right through him. “It doesn’t mean nothing’s broken.” He hides his hands in his jeans pockets. Senku still sees how much they’re shaking. “If not for me or Tsukasa... At least give yourself this chance. I can tell you like him.”

Senku’s voice is barely a whisper, “Why? Why are you doing this?”

Hyouga has everything. Senku knows he thrives in his medicine course. He has Tsukasa, and Senku knows just how caring and gentle Tsukasa is, Hyouga has his love. Why would he even bother with _Senku’s_ feelings?

“Because he’s not happy with me.” Senku blinks at Hyouga’s answer. He saw Tsukasa’s expression. He saw the smile on his face. It’s so obvious that he likes Hyouga and is happy with him it hurts Senku. But Hyouga’s not done yet. “He spends all his weekends watching Discovery Channel. He has a collection of shark and lion dolls in his room he never gives a second glance to. He always orders for a rocket art on his expresso. Whenever he thinks something’s too funny to keep to himself he looks at his left only to see there’s no one there. _Now I know why_.”

Senku’s breath stutters. His head spins with all the new informations. Senku is the one who enjoys watching _Naked And Afraid_ , he’s the one who wanted the damned purple lion, he’s the one who likes coffee and rocket science. He’s the one who always walked on Tsukasa’s left side.

He sobs, hugging Mufasa even closer to his chest. It doesn’t help this time. Senku still can’t seem to catch his breath. He can’t make it all stop, no matter how much he wants to.

But then there are arms around him. Senku closes his eyes, focusing on Hyouga’s heartbeat instead of the chaos going on inside of him. Hyouga’s warmer than Senku initially thought, his touch careful not to squeeze him too much.

Senku doesn’t like being touched in times like this. It only overwhelms him even more. He prefers to be left alone with his blankets and plushes, to work through it all by himself, in his own rhythm. Not even Tsukasa was allowed in during his meltdowns. But, strangely enough, he doesn't mind Hyouga’s hug. He leans back into it, wraps one of his arms around Hyouga’s waist.

He doesn’t say he’ll try. Senku doesn’t have the strength for that. But Hyouga knows he won’t run anymore. And that’s already more than he can ask for now.

* * *

* * *

Senku doesn’t know what he expected once he returned home after the last day of classes for the semester. But it surely wasn’t a seemingly empty building. It’s easy to slip back into his favorite pajamas and drown his loneliness in ice cream and _Criminal Minds_. He stopped watching the series somewhere along the 13th season. Now he has two whole seasons waiting for him.

He’s just about to start another episode when the doorbell rings. The last time it happened, Senku was scared enough he left his flat for weeks. Now he’s prepared to _all_ the possibilities.

It doesn’t stop him from flinching at the sight of Tsukasa. He’s just as beautiful as Senku remembers; even more so with his hair braided over his shoulder. He still looks like he’s seeing a ghost, too afraid to speak yet unable to leave the place.

Senku notices he’s not alone. Hyouga’s hand on Tsukasa’s forearm is probably the only thing keeping Tsukasa in place. “Can _he_ come in?” Hyouga asks. He barely waits for Senku’s nod before shoving Tsukasa inside the flat and slamming the door shut from outside.

It’s been two years since the last time they’ve been alone now. Senku thought he’d feel awkward, but he doesn’t. All he feels is a never-ending bitterness rising in his chest. All the memories of the years he lived with Tsukasa come back to him in tidal waves. He remembers the boy collecting seashells who protected him form bullies, the boy who held him through the beginning of a school year, who spent hours helping Senku in his experiments, who guided him though all kinds of festivals, who took his heart and left without as much as a _goodbye_.

He can only think, “Why?”

The question makes Tsukasa flinch. He hugs himself, something he only ever did when he feels scared and unsure and lonely. “I didn’t have a choice,” he finally says. Senku shivers at the familiar sound of his voice. “My progenitor—” _Progenitor, not father, never his father._ “—broke out of jail. Mother gave me money... Enough to stay safe and away from him. I couldn’t...”

“ _Don’t lie to me!_ ” Senku rarely raised his voice, never to Tsukasa. Tsukasa, who looks shocked and heartbroken.

His voice is barely a whisper, “I’m not. I promised... I would never lie to you.” Tsukasa gulps. Senku can see it in the way his Adam’s apple moves up and down. “Please...”

“You could have told me," Senku says in a small voice. He shakes his head, vision blurry with tears. “You have my number. You know I never change it. You’re friends with my father on Facebook. You had all the means to talk to me but you _didn’t_.”

Tsukasa doesn’t have an answer for that. He just averts his gaze, lips pressed into a thin line. If Senku didn’t know him better, he would think Tsukasa was about to cry.

Senku walks past him and back to his ice cream. He’s highly aware of Tsukasa’s gaze on him. “You,” Tsukasa’s voice never sounded so hesitant before, “You kept it?”

Senku looks at the shark plush sitting besides him. He frowns, “I still hate it.” Even if the way he hugs the damned things tells another story.

They don’t say anything else before Tsukasa leaves him alone. It’s not ideal. It’s far from a proper forgiveness. But, for some reason, Senku _hopes_.

* * *

* * *

Senku almost forgot what it felt like to just _be_ with Tsukasa. Almost. He still remembers enough to notice it’s different from how it used to be back in Japan. Their lives are different, _they_ are different people. Senku doesn’t know if they can build their friendship back to what it was before, but he’s trying his best.

Hyouga and Amaryllis are witnesses of his efforts.

Senku still doesn’t know what to think of Hyouga. He’s nice to Senku, helped him through more than just one meltdown already. Hyouga even offered to teach him his family’s fighting style. Senku slept over at Hyouga’s more than once now, and invited him to watch _Untold Stories Of E.R._ Hyouga enjoys the series quite a lot, being a med student himself. And Senku, he just enjoys Hyouga’s company.

However, the man always seem to distance himself whenever Tsukasa and Senku are together, like he’s trying to give them space. For what, Senku is yet to find out. It’s not like Tsukasa likes Senku. They’re just friends, that’s all they’ve ever been. Tsukasa has Hyouga now, and he loves the white-haired man. He told Senku as much, he shows it in the stolen kisses and one-sided hugs.

Senku always averts his gaze whenever he sees those displays of affection, trying to rein the bubbling jealousy in his chest. He’s not sure anymore if he’s jealous of Hyouga or Tsukasa or both.

It doesn’t matter in the end of the day, for Tsukasa and Hyouga are together and Senku’s just an extra part in their relationship. And yet...

 _It’s better than having nothing at all_.

* * *

* * *

Senku’s just finishing making some popcorn when his doorbell rings. It’s movie night, another thing he and Tsukasa picked up from their old days. Tsukasa’s not alone when he opens the door, though. It takes Senku a moment to catch his breath again. Tsukasa and Hyouga are already stupidly handsome on ordinary days. Tonight they’re nothing if not breathtaking.

He gives them space to come in. It doesn’t take long before before they’re all settled in the living room, sharing a bowl of popcorn between them. They’re watching _Frozen_ this time. It was Tsukasa’s suggestion, since it appears Hyouga’s a softie in heart who likes warm hugs.

Tsukasa’s usually then one in the middle when the three of them are together. This time it’s Senku, always on Tsukasa’s left. They’re both warm around him and so, _so_ close Senku fears they will somehow hear his heart beating fast in his chest.

The fear is still there when Tsukasa pauses the movie to make more popcorn. He disappears in the kitchen. His absence doesn’t make Senku relax, not when he can feel Hyouga shifting closer. The white-haired man glances over the direction Tsukasa went, as though making sure he won’t hear them.

“Remember that day in the park?” Hyouga asks. Senku nods, not trusting his own voice. “I was really willing to let him go for you. I just wanted Tsukasa happy. And if that happiness was you, then all I could do was support him.” He takes in a deep breath, hugging his knees close to his chest. “But I don’t want to that anymore. Just as I don’t want to give you over either.”

Senku’s breath hitches at Hyouga’s words. Did that mean...

Hyouga’s voice is only a whisper, “I like Tsukasa. I like you too. I want to be with both. I love both.” Hyouga’s eyes flutter, gaze falling to Senku’s lips before meeting his eyes again. “Do you... Feel the same?”

Senku doesn’t realize he nodded, only that Hyouga let out relieved sigh. His eyes close the moment Hyouga’s lips meet his. The kiss is chaste and sweet and Senku feels his heart exploding. There’s a hand on his hip and it takes Senku a moment too long to realize it can’t be Hyouga’s. The angle isn’t right.

He breaks the kiss to look at the person behind him. Tsukasa’s eyes are nothing but gentle and warm, and Senku feels he’s that child again holding tight to Tsukasa’s hand for safety. This time, however, it’s for his lips that Tsukasa reaches, just as chaste and sweet as Hyouga’s.

A giggle echoes in the room, but Senku isn’t sure who let it out. It doesn’t matter, though, as he loses himself in kisses and warm touches. People say becoming an adult is difficult, painful and lonely. Senku’s not an adult. He’s just a kid discovering what love truly is with two lovely people. He belongs in these arms, he makes home in these two hearts.

And this is a change Senku can more than deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join our family on [The Kingdom Of Shipping Discord server](https://discord.gg/wxmpcfdGP3) 💖  
> Kissus 💖


End file.
